


Of Drunk Boyfriends And Twin Brothers

by woozieverse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, kick it era yumark, someone help yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozieverse/pseuds/woozieverse
Summary: in which mark gets drunk and yuta's supposed twin brother helps him get from the pub to the bed
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 60





	Of Drunk Boyfriends And Twin Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taegiradar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegiradar/gifts).



> this was written for hess, they loved it, hope you do too

Yuta sighed.

He'd known it'd be a long night as soon as Doyoung had suggested going out for drinks to celebrate their music show win once their promotions ended.  
Not because he couldn't handle his alcohol, everyone knew he had the highest tolerance in the group, but because he knew he'd have to control a certain _someone_ from impulsively starting a karaoke session in the middle of the pub.

Fortunately enough, he hadn't done that. Unfortunately for the group however, he'd done something that had forced them to exit the premises immediately.  
"I can't believe you got up onto the table and yelled about our 2nd win to the entire place. I left the table for _TEN_ minutes and you'd already managed to wreak havoc.", He scolded as he supported a very drunk and incapacitated Mark to their shared room, the younger only giggling in response.

"What am I gonna do with you...", He muttered to himself more than anything, but Mark caught it, looking up to smile.  
"Hmm...", He hummed, deep in thought as he looked up at the elder. "I would say take me out, but unfortunately for you, I already have a boyfriend."  
The latter was caught off guard, slightly stumbling as he helped Mark into the dorm.  
"Oh, really?", He decided to entertain the younger.  
"Hmm, come to think of it, you look a lot like him? Are you his twin brother or something? Wait- does he even _**have**_ a twin brother???", Mark quipped.

"You ponder on that, I'll be right back, okay?", Yuta gently laid the younger onto their shared bed to go fetch some water and painkillers for the inevitable headache that would come the next morning.  
By the time he returned, Mark had already wiggled under the covers and was now cozily snuggling a pillow inside a cocoon made of their duvet.

Startling at the sound of a glass being placed on the bedside table, he looked up. "Yuta hyung, you're back! :D", he beamed.  
"Yeah, you miss me?", Yuta smiled back  
"I met your twin brother just now, was just here, though I don't remember you telling me you had one.", Mark mumbled sleepily.

"It's late, we should get to sleep. I'll tell you all about him tomorrow, yeah? How does that sound?", He climbed into bed beside Mark, who immediately snuggled closer to him.  
It was very well known among their friends that Yuta was the clingy one between the two, but sometimes, times like these, it was nice for the older to see Mark seek his presence by his side.

"Goodnight hyung, love you~", Mark slurred as he drifted to sleep.  
Tucking away stray hairs from the sleepy boy's face, yuta sighed happily, "goodnight indeed."

*******

"My head feels like it's going to burst, what happened last night?", Yuta turned around to a very distressed Mark as he seated himself at the kitchen island.

"Well, the painkillers i left for you should help with the pain, that is, if you remembered to take them and * _then_ * we can discuss all the adventures of me and my twin brother you met last night over breakfast, how does that sound?", He replied as he set two plates pancakes on the island, sliding one over to Mark.  
" **twin brother???** , oh god what did i say?", Mark groaned, nearly face planting into his food.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it, johnny even took a video of you when you climbed onto our dinner table", He continued to tease as he began eating.  
"I'll never hear the end of this, will I?.....I'm never going drinking again."

Yuta grinned, "That's what you said last time."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
